THE LIFE AND TIMES OF TEMARI!
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: When Gaara becomes the Kazekage, Temari being as proud,and bored, as she is decides to make a documentary of what her life is like living with the Kazekage.


A young girl of 18 walked into a dimly lit room and flicked on the lights. She carelessly dropped her 3 ft fan by the door.

She walked over to a video camera that was was setting on her dresser. The young women stared at it for a moment leaving the dresser and dragging a chair in front of it. She positioned the just right and then tuned on the camera and hit the record button.

The little red light flashed on to show that it was recording. She went back to the chair and sat down carefully before she began to speak.

"Hi this is Temari. And this is a documentary about my life and what it's like living with the Kazekage. I am doing this because there is nothing better to do and my ass of a brother won't give me any new missions to occupy my time. Let's get started shall we?

3 months later

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were standing in a close half circle around a computer. Temari was in the chair staring at the computer screen with a grin.

"Why did you suddenly call all of use to Sakura's house? What's so important?" Asked Tenten who still held a grudge for the older girl for what she did to her during the Chunin exams. Even though that was 3 years ago.

"I wanted to show you this killer documentary that I made." Temari replied

"A…ano. What's it about?" Hinata asked timidly

"It's about my life and what it's like living with the Kazekage." Temari said. You could tell that she was very proud that. But weather she was proud that her little brother had become the Kazekage and that she lived him or the fact that she made the video. No one will know…

She clicked the play button and the screen turned black before a picture of Temari came on the screen waving at whoever maybe watching.

On the video

'Hi! My name is Temari. And this is a documentary about my life and what it's like living with the Kazekage. I am doing this because there is nothing better to do and my ass of a brother won't give me any new missions to occupy my time. Let's get started shall we?"

"First off, when you live with the Kazekage you meet some very interesting people."

The screen cuts to a guy with black hair, a yellow bandana, and a yellow shirt. He had a backpack on, complete with a red umbrella setting on top of the backpack, the umbrella was being held in place with two leather straps.

The boy looks around with a confused expression on his face.

"This isn't the Tendo training hall. Where the hell am I now?!" The boy yelled.

The screen fades to black and then back to a picture of another man standing in the doorway. The man was bold except for a single curl of blond hair in the center of his forehead. Strangely enough he didn't have a shirt on and was quit muscular indeed.

He had, what seemed to be twinkling lights, around his body and he struck a pose that showed of his muscles. Before he could even begin to talk Gaara, who had opened the door, slammed it closed.

The screen fades back to Temari. She's standing there with a grin on her face and she seems very happy.

See? Weird peo- She was going to finish her, but you could see the door creak open. A green impish like toad crawled out from the room behind the door. The imp was covered in bumps and bruises.

"Can I come out now? I've been in there for 6 days without food, it's dark and I can't see." The imp pleaded.

"NO! You can not! So get back in there you little cretin!" Temari then proceed to hit the imp with her fan. The imp passed out before Temari's fan even touched him. Temari, then seeing that the imp was unconscious, kicked back into the room and closed the door.

"See? Weird people." She paused for a minute. "Also living with the Kazekage, you seem to go weird places to."

The screen cuts to a scene where you see Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, and a tour guide standing at a foreign village's gates.

"Where are we?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh sirs, we are at the village of Amazon Womans."

'Doesn't he mean women?' Thought Temari.

You hear the tour guide in the background yell watch out and then the screen goes fuzzy. When the screen becomes clear again you see Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro standing in a very large city.

"How did we get here?" Gaara asked

The camera then turns toward the sky and you see a giant space ship.

"…Well that was weird…" said Temari

"It doesn't matter how we got here, but what does matter is where we are." Said Gaara

Just then 7 people who looked exactly alike ran past.

"Tokyo rules!" The 7 screamed

"…so. We're in Tokyo?" Kankuro asked.

"I…guess. Were they septuplets?" Temari asked

"Who?" Kankuro questioned

"Those 7 girls that just ran past us."

"I don't know. Don't want to know. This is a weird city. Let's go." Gaara said as he started walking.

Temari and Kankuro shrugged and fallowed Gaara.

The screen once again faded into black then back into another picture. This time the scene was underwater and there was a humongous castle in front of the 3 sand siblings. There was a sign in front of the castle that said 'WELCOME TO THE CITY OF ATLANTIS' in big block letters.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The 3 siblings turned around once they read the sign and swam off. The screen again fades back to Temari.

"And this concl…." Temari trailed of and you can hear a soft voice in the background. The voice was most definitely male and was coming from Kankuro's room. Temari looked to the stairs that was on her right and motioned for the camera man to follow her up the steps. He followed.

They stopped at Kankuro's door. The voice was louder now. Temari gave a weird look at the camera and opened Kankuro's door. The room was pitch black and hear the voice quite clearly now.

"Yes, would you like more tea Kasuro?" The voice said. Temari suddenly turned on the lights and you can see Kankuro sitting in the middle of the floor with his arm outstretched toward his puppet Kasuro. In his hand was a tea cup.

"NO! Don't look at me!" yelled Kankuro as he dropped the tea cup and ran out the door past Temari.

Temari, again, gave a strange look to the camera man.

"…Apparently….you hear strange stuff living with the Kazekage to…" Temari said slowly. "Oh well, that concludes this documentary. Bye bye for now!"

You see a fading picture of Temari waving, then the screen goes black and, in big letters, 'THE END' comes onto the screen.

Back to reality

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then all 5 kunoichi looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God! That was hilarious!" Ino said between laughs.

"Who was your camera man?" Sakura asked

"Baki." Temari replied nonchalantly

"Baki? How'd you do that?" Tenten asked

"I black mailed him of course. I said that if he didn't help I would revile to the world what Baki is hiding underneath that napkin on his face. He agreed right away…."


End file.
